Traición
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: La primera noche de Peeta en los Juegos... ¿Cómo fue ver la traición en los ojos de aquella tributo? Y todo por un único propósito: protegerla a ella.


One-Shoot para el reto: Noche de supervivencia del foro Hasta el final de la pradera. Más que un foro, una gran familia. Besos a todos sus miembros.

Resumen: la primera noche de Peeta en los Juegos... ¿Cómo fue ver la traición en los ojos de aquella tributo? Y todo por un único propósito: protegerla a ella.

**Aclaraciones**: han existido confusiones al leerlo. La tributo de la hoguera no es Rue... Ella (tributo del Distrito 8) solo habló con Rue durante los entrenamientos. Por lo tanto, no es un universo alternativo ni un UA. Gracias, CruzdelSur, por tu corrección y la frase para que no se malinterprete ; )

* * *

><p><strong>TRAICIÓN<strong>

La noche cae y las pequeñas criaturas se ocultan en sus escondrijos; la luna aparece en lo alto, y todo anuncia el final de un día. Pero no para los Profesionales.

No para mí.

Intentamos mantener el ritmo. Todos a la par corremos, guiándonos por los pies del que tenemos delante. Hace más de medio día que empezaron los juegos, desde que sonó el gong; pero parece que tan solo han pasado los minutos. Aun recuerdo las escenas salvajes de la Cornucopia con nitidez. Las decisiones en ese momento fueron precipitadas, y ahora no sé si afirmar que estoy seguro de lo que hago. Tan solo es mera supervivencia.

Bueno, supervivencia de ella.

Cada paso que doy hace que mi determinación se reafirme. Sí, he hecho lo correcto, aunque en estos instantes el Distrito 12 entero esté odiándome. Claro, aliarse con el enemigo. Menudo plan, pensarán.

Me imagino a mi familia: mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos... A los últimos no les culpo por no presentarse en mi lugar. En estas situaciones como son los Juegos del Hambre, la vida se antepone a la familia y el amor, y lo de Katniss es un caso excepcional.

Pero evito, por todos los medios, pensar en mi hogar, en si me estarán viendo en estos momentos... Preferiría que no tuvieran que pasar por todo esto, que pudieran ahorrarse el infierno de verme morir.

Sé que Cato no confía en mí, y si me han aceptado en el grupo es por mi buen manejo del cuchillo. Se coge un poco de práctica en la panadería, así que algo de mi parte tengo. Hay varias armas que mantengo en el pantalón, como la mayoría de los Profesionales.

Glimmer, a mi lado, bufa. Parece que alguien se está cansando...

—¡Mirar!—Cato señala a un punto de la oscuridad.

Al cielo, entre copas oscuras de árboles, podemos ver un débil humo perteneciente a una hoguera que está aun lejos de aquí.

Casi al instante sé que no es Katniss. Es más lista que quien lo haya hecho, y ha visto tantos juegos que sabrá como los Profesionales realizan sus cacerías por la noche. Lo más probable es que esté oculta en algún lugar seguro, lejos del peligro. Sé que sobrevivió a la Cornucopia. Vi como conseguía huir al bosque. Fue en ese momento en el que respiré aliviado, a pesar de encontrarme en mitad de un baño de sangre.

Fue complicado sobrevivir a él, y mucho más convencer a los Profesionales de los beneficios de tenerme de su parte.

Segundos antes de que sonara el gong, Katniss me encontró en el círculo de tributos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y yo pude ver su posición bien preparada, lista para correr. ¿Es que no seguiría el consejo de Haymitch? Alejaros de la Cornucopia cuanto antes, dijo. Negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que era lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Gong.

Fue como si mi cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente a ese sonido. Fui rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar el primero a la Cornucopia. Algunos tributos ( en su mayoría los entrenados) estaban ocupados en llenarse las manos de armas. Les imité. A mi lado había un cuchillo lo suficientemente grande como para matar a dos personas a la vez de una estocada. Lo cogí. Era menos ligero que los de las panaderías, pero se hacía bastante útil frente a los Profesionales.

La primera en darse cuenta de mis habilidades fue Glimmer. Por el rabillo del ojo divisé su mata de pelo rubio recogida en una coleta. Me miró unos instantes antes de gritar:

—¡Cato!

Con unas miradas se entendieron a la perfección, y Cato fue directo a mí. A sus ojos, yo era una amenaza para ellos, y debía ser exterminado cuanto antes. Pero en mis planes no entraba una muerte tan temprana. Esperaba durar al menos hasta el anochecer. Así que, en cuanto me alejé un poco del peligroso filo de su espada, guardé la mía y dije:

—Quiero aliarme con vosotros.

Y así comenzó mi plan.

Mientras Cato tenía unos segundos para sopesar mi propuesta, pude ver de refilón a Katniss, girándose y cogiendo algo clavado de su mochila (un cuchillo). Ella sonrió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al bosque, su verdadero hogar.

Bien, allí estaría a salvo. Ganaría puntos a su favor ene se entorno.

Cato aceptó. Había demostrado mis habilidades frente a él, y sabía que le convenía mantenerme a su alcance.

Por eso asintió, y luchamos codo con codo, algo de lo que no me siento nada orgulloso.

Cato nos guía en dirección a la hoguera. Cincuenta metros antes, nos detenemos para observar a nuestra próxima víctima. Es la chica del Distrito 8. Recuerdo haberla visto durante los entrenamientos. Su mirada triste y temblorosa por el miedo. La había visto hablando un par de veces con Rue, la pequeña del distrito 11. Ahora, la chica está tan indefensa y tan desorientada en ese lugar... No conoce para nada las normas de estos juegos.

Cato decide que no importa organizamos. Es un tributo débil, y todos están sorprendidos de que aun siga viva. Encender una hoguera no es algo inteligente ni seguro para un participante, ni siquiera para los Profesionales, que no temen a nadie. Pero no ha podido aguantar el frío de la noche, y ha caído rendida junto a la hoguera, cubierta tan solo por un trozo de tela que ha debido de conseguir en la Cornucopia.

Se lanzan contra ella, y no tienen la más mínima compasión de dejarla dormida. Le apedrean, apuñalan, le dan patadas... La chica gime y solloza y, por un momento se queda inmóvil.

Cato es el que da el golpe final con una estocada limpia en el costado.

—¡Doce menos—canturrea con su voz potente—, quedan once!

La respiración de la chica se ralentiza, y todos se concentran en mí.

No he participado en aquella salvajada, y los Profesionales sospechan de mi debilidad. Me he distraído con el sufrimiento de aquella chica y me he salido de mi papel. Toso y finjo que estoy atendiendo mis heridas. No puedo decir que he salido muy bien de la Cornucopia. Tengo una herida en el brazo y otra en la pantorrilla. Están cuidadosamente vendadas, y solo espero que no se infecten.

Glimmer registra a la chica, que yace en el suelo con los labios entreabiertos. No tiene nada más que la ropa que lleva puesta. Le quita la chaqueta y se la pone sobre la suya, aunque es un poco pequeña para ella.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar.

Todos estamos de acuerdo. Pero no reparamos en el silencio de la noche hasta que nos hemos alejado un poco.

No ha sonado ningún cañón.

—¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

—Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

—A no ser que no esté muerta.

—Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo—replica Cato.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

—Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho.

—Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.

—¡He dicho que está muerta!

Durante unos minutos, todos se ponen a discutir, y yo veo el cielo abierto. Es hora de reafirmar mi papel.

—¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!—gritó, haciendo que todos callen y me miren. —¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Es Cato el que da unos pasos hacia delante y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa extraña.

—Venga, chico amoroso, compruébalo tú mismo.

Escuchar ese apodo me recuerda por qué estoy en esta situación, y me doy al vuelta para volver sobre mis pasos al campamento que la chica tenía montado. La hoguera casi está apagada. La chica sigue tumbada, pero intenta incorporarse. Cuando me escucha llegar, tiembla y murmura cosas incoherentes. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza la herida supuestamente mortal que Cato le ha hecho.

—Has vuelto a matarme, ¿no?—supone ella con voz queda.

—No, claro que no.

Me acerco despacio a ella, para demostrarle que no debe temerme. Me acuclillo en el suelo y la ayudo a sentarse.

—Ellos sospechan que no estás muerta del todo. Solo he venido a avisarte.

Su rostro se ilumina de esperanza.

Y me odio por ello.

Me abraza con toda la fuerza que tiene y susurra en mi oído:

—Graci...

Sin embargo, no le da tiempo a responder, porque mi cuchillo atraviesa su pecho de una forma que esperaba que fuera indolora.

Por el suave jadeo que suelta, sé que no he acertado del todo. Además, ¿qué muerte hay que no duela? La dejó con lentitud en el suelo y lo último que veo son sus oscuros ojos llenos de traición.

Me veo reflejado en ellos, pero no me reconozco. Ha sucedido lo que no deseaba que sucediera.

Recuerdo las palabras que le dije a Katniss la noche anterior: que quería ser yo mismo en la Arena, que mi instinto de supervivencia no me ganara. Es sorprendente lo mucho que uno puede cambiar de una noche a otra.

Entonces, me levanto y camino con lentitud al lugar donde los Profesionales me esperan.

He cambiado, intentaré asumirlo. Pero al menos, sé que lo he hecho no por mí mismo, sino por ella. Mientras que el resto de tributos luchan por su supervivencia una noche más en la Arena, yo lucho por la protección de Katniss, para que vea el próximo amanecer. Contradictorio, ¿no? Sin embargo, es el único pensamiento racional en esta ola de salvajismo en la que viviré los próximos días, probablemente los últimos de mi vida.

De repente, me detengo.

Me he confundido. Yo no he cambiado, mi forma de actuar ha cambiado. Mi propósito antes de entrar en la Arena era conseguir que Katniss viva dentro de un mes en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y aun sigue siendo ese. No me he dejado influir por los propósitos de los Profesionales (su propia salvación). Sonrío, porque reparo en una cosa.

Sigo siendo Peeta.

Al instante, el recuerdo de los ojos de la chica a la que acabo de matar me borra la sonrisa.

Así será a partir de ahora.

Cuando llego a la altura de los Profesionales, me miran expectantes.

—Estaba muerta—me pregunta Cato.

—No, pero ahora sí—respondo. Un cañonazo surgido de la nada reafirma mis palabras—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cato vuelve a guiar al grupo de regreso al campamento. Se nota que es el líder. Está amaneciendo, y las criaturas de la noche como nosotros vuelven a sus madrigueras. Antes de salir tras los Profesionales, solo puedo pensar en una cosa.

_Katniss está cerca_.


End file.
